


Maybe we don't Hate each other

by Knowmefirst



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Barebacking, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan likes to make Scott mad, he enjoys watching the other trying to control his anger. However, everything comes to a stand still one evening when Scott barges into his room's with the intention of confronting him in regards of his destroy property. But what happens next is either something that either of them never expected or expected to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe we don't Hate each other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverDolphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDolphin/gifts).



> Hope you like it! 
> 
> And sorry that it's not beta!

Logan didn’t know what it was about Scott that just drove him up the wall. Maybe it was his preppy look about him. Maybe it was the way that Scott always looked at him as if he had step on something disgusting. Whatever it was, it drove Logan up the wall. So, it wasn’t long after he had meet uptight Scott that Logan came with the idea to drive the man up the wall as well. Not only would he steal Scott’s motorcycle, leaving it for the other to find it in the garage dirty and without gas, but this time he took it up a nudge.

He drove the motorcycle to the empty garage and turn it off. He move away from it and look at his handy work, and smile. The motorcycle was simply put in terrible condition, who would have known that some stupid biker would have taken a dislike to Logan. So, before he had known he had gotten in a fight, and one thing led to another with the bike falling over after Logan had thrown the biker on top off it. He stretch until his back along with his neck crack, and gave a content sigh. He turn off the lights and move towards the mansion, he needed a shower before going to sleep. 

He exit the shower and move towards the armoire, he had just drop his towel to put on his underwear when the door to his room burst open and then close with a bang. Logan turn his head and standing by the close door was the last person he had ever expected to see. Scott was standing with his fist clench and breathing rapidly, either the guy hadn’t seen Logan naked or just in his anger couldn’t see. However, Logan only raise an eyebrow and didn’t even tried to put on his underwear or cover himself with the towel that was still on the floor. 

However, what he did notice was the exact moment that Scott saw that he stood in front of a naked Logan. Logan watch him trying to back away, but came in contact with the close door and try to fumble with the door knob to open it. Logan took that opportunity to walk slowly towards the other man. The closer he got the more he notice the other slow in his attempt of escaping, he smile once he stood in front of Scott. Before Scott knew what he was about to do, he pull him forward and into a kiss. 

Logan wanted to smile when he felt Scott surrendering to the kiss, and before he knew it Scott was pulling him closer to his body instead of pushing him back. Logan push a leg in between Scott’s until he had made enough space between Scott’s legs and he could be flush against the other’s body. Logan push his hips forward, putting pressure on Scott’s cock until the other moan against his lips. Logan pull back and watch as the other open his mouth to pant. Logan only groan at hearing that, he pull back a bit and pick up Scott until the other wrap his around Logan’s hips. With Scott finally secure he walks towards the bed where he drops the other on top of the unmade bed, making the other bounce.   
“Clothes off.” Logan rasps. 

He lick his lips as he watches Scott disrobe and the more he saw of the beautiful unblemished skin the more that he cannot wait to touch. He can’t contain himself anymore when he watches Scott trying to remove his pants, and with growl he pushes his claws out and with a few place slices he rips the pants and underwear off Scott. Before Scott can utter a word of protest of how his clothes were treated, he kneels down and pushes the other back until his lying down on the bed. Logan look up and down seeing all the body lying down as an offering underneath him. 

He places his hand gently at the others waist making Scott jump at the touch and he looks up. He waits a bit, waiting for the other one to tell him to stop, but all he gets is a nod of is okay. With that as permission, he lies on top of Scott and continue what they had been doing by the door. He kisses him, but this time there is no rush, and while his mouth is busy re-learning Scott’s flavor. His other hand is slowly traveling down Scott’s left leg and then upwards until he is touching Scott’s hard cock. He leaves Scott’s mouth to travel downwards, slowly encountering new flavors, and finding new spots that make Scott moan and move underneath him. 

He stop when he was in front of Scott’s hard cock, while looking up he brought his mouth forward until he had the head by his lips and without breaking eye contact he open his mouth and took Scott all the way to the root. Making the other jump and moan. Logan continue for a while moving his head up and down until the other was a mass of want. While the other panted, Logan brought his finger towards his mouth and wet it. He slowly circle Scott’s pucker hole, making the other open his legs wider giving him more access. He push the finger gently inside, he pull his mouth away from Scott’s cock and spit on his finger getting it wet again as he pushes it inside. 

It wasn’t long before he had had three fingers pushing inside Scott, he pull them out to the whine of Scott, he spit on his palm and coated his hard cock that by this time it was painful even to touch it on how turn on he was. He move forward until he had his cock aligned with Scott and slowly push himself until he was completed seated. He threw his head back, Scott felt divine, it felt as if he was the perfect size and fit for his cock. He pull back and they both moan and push in. 

Before long he had Scott’s leg over his shoulder and he was pounding the other to the bed, the bed frame squeak and groan underneath their combine weight and rigorous movement. With a shout from Scott and a groan from himself they came together, before he lost all strength, he threw himself to the side where he lay panting. He look over at Scott and the other was panting and even if he couldn’t see it, he knew that Scott had his eyes close. Logan was falling sleep, when the other spoke. 

“I’m still mad at you.” Scott said, turning his head towards him. 

Logan only roll his eyes and said, “Alright, bub. I’ll pay for you stupid motorcycle.” 

He was closing his eyes, when he other one got up suddenly. 

“What happened to my motorcycle?” Scott ask.

Logan scowl, “I thought that was why you were mad at me.” 

“No, I’m mad because you drank my last beer.” Scott glower, “Logan, what happen to my motorcycle?”

Logan gave a sigh, and push Scott back and lie down on top, “Now promise me you won’t get mad.” 

When all he got was a scowl, he preferred to bypass the whole explanation and move in to sex, after all that was the only moment they got along wonderfully.


End file.
